Life with NaruSasu
by Kobito
Summary: It's years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke is back in the village, and Naruto is Hokage. The two of them started dating when Sasuke returned. Naruto's ready to take the relationship a step further. Follow Naruto and Sasuke through their lives together as the story progresses.
1. The Proposal

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the story "Life with NaruSasu" like the title says, this is going to be the life of Naruto and Sasuke, starting with the proposal! Yes this is "Naruto Seme" and "Sasuke Uke" but does it really matter who's on top or bottom? XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the 1st Chapter "The Proposal"**

**I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would be off on a big boat or something...**

* * *

Naruto ran his hand through his spiky blond hair and tapped the end of his pen against the desk. He was in his office in the Hokage Mansion and he was going over mission reports. Some of which were very troubling. It wasn't anything major; they were just having some problems with Iwagakure recently. They've been stopping supplies from Sunagakure that were on their way to Konohagakure. Naruto wasn't sure if this would just blow over in time, but he had other things to worry about.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, Naruto had trained like no one had before. When he was seventeen, he got promoted to Chunin and when he was eighteen he got promoted to Jonin. When he became a Jonin, he was assigned his own squad of Genin. They had become Chunin two years later, and it was the same year Naruto was appointed as the Sixth Hokage. He was the sixth since Danzo was never truly official. Naruto was twenty one now, and he had been Hokage for a little over a year.

After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke had also returned to Konoha. That's when he and Naruto's relationship as a couple began. They dated and trained together, working towards their goals and life with together. Sasuke was currently in the ANBU. He had a high up rank thanks to tirelessly improving his skills and proving himself to the village time and time again.

Sasuke had moved into the Hokage Mansion to live with Naruto a year ago. They had lived together well. They were a happy couple, Naruto truly loved the Uchiha and he was hoping to take his love a step further.

Naruto had it all planned out. He was going to take Sasuke on a date tonight, just the two of them. No work. No missions. No interruptions. First, he was going to take him to a fancy dinner at a restaurant on the other side of the village. Then, for dessert, he was going to take him to the small, family ran, ice cream stand. Finally, he was going to take Sasuke to the dock. When he and Sasuke were children, Naruto would often see him sitting their alone. It was there, he was going to pop the question.

Naruto grinned as he thought about the evening to come. He dropped his pen on his desk, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. It was certainly going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the stairs of the Hokage Mansion. They lived on the very top floor, rooms with various scrolls and other things were a floor below it, and then Naruto's office and other assorted rooms were below that. Lastly, on the ground floor, was just a lobby type of room that only contained stairs going up to the floor with the Hokage s office.

It was around six o clock. He and Naruto would be leaving for a date at seven. That left him an hour to get ready. When he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped at the all too familiar door; it was basically like their front door. It was the entrance to their house. Sasuke pulled out his key and inserted it into the door. With a quick flick of his wrist, he had it unlocked, him inside the hallway leading from the door, and the door shut and locked again.

He walked through the short hallway, to the large doorway that didn't have a door, and walked through it into their living room. He set his key on the coffee table in front of the bright red couch. Sasuke didn't particularly like the couch because of its color. Though, Naruto had insisted they keep it since all of the Hokage's had had that couch. Even though it was old, it was still in perfect condition.

Sasuke sighed, half in annoyance when he realized Naruto had left the TV on. He picked the remote up off the coffee table, hitting the off button, he set it back down. Glancing at the clock on the wall as he passed, Sasuke walked down the other hallway to their bedroom. He stepped inside, not bothering to close the door since no one was home. Even if someone was home, it was just Naruto and himself. Sasuke sat down on the neatly made bed and took his sandals off. He picked them up and set them by the dresser, stopping to look at the Team Seven Genin picture. They sure had come a long way since then.

Sasuke took a pair of boxers out of the dresser then went over to the closet. He took his time selecting clothes to where, he wanted to look good for Naruto after all. He ended up choosing a white, button up shirt and black dress pants. He carried his clothes to the bathroom, just a short distance down the hall, and he shut the door behind him.

Sasuke turned the water on in the shower, letting it heat up before he would get in. He rushed in taking off his ANBU uniform, knowing that Naruto would come home, and most likely want to take a shower. So, he needed to hurry and finish what he needed to in here. Steam coming from the water, floating around the bathroom, and fogging up the mirror let him know that it was warm enough for him to get in.

He heaved a sigh as the hot water rolled down his back, soaking into his hair, and streaming down his face. It seemed that taking a shower always revived him. He moved at somewhat of a slower pace as he washed his hair and body; getting rid of any trace of sweat or dirt that clung to his skin. When he was finished, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He was careful not to slip on the puddles that formed from his dripping body onto the tile floor.

Sasuke grabbed a nearby towel and dried off his body. He then took another towel and rubbed it on his head. He dried his hair with it to the point where it was no longer dripping and was just somewhat damp. He set the towel aside and slowly got dressed. He neatly buttoned up his shirt and folded the collar down. After looking himself over in the mirror twice, combing his hair three times, brushing his teeth, using mouth wash, and watching as the back of his hair naturally spiked out, he left the bathroom.

"I'm home!" a voice called from the front door.

Sasuke smiled as he recognized the voice of his boyfriend. He had finished just in time. Naruto appeared in the doorway to the living room, grinning. He crossed over to Sasuke in quick strides, pulling the Uchiha close to him, and pressing his mouth against his. Sasuke closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his lips against Naruto's soft own lips. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"You look sexy, Sasuke-chan." Naruto commented.

Sasuke blushed. "Thank you I'll wait in the living room for you to get ready."

Naruto gave him another quick peck on the lips before retreating to their bedroom. Sasuke walked into the living room, sitting down carefully on the couch, so not to wrinkle his shirt. He watched TV while he waited for the Hokage to get ready.

After about twenty minutes, Naruto came into the living room. He was wearing a black, button up shirt, with one side of the collar up, the other side down, and the top two buttons not buttoned. He was also wearing black pants and his spiky blond hair was in a messy style that Sasuke absolutely loved.

"You ready to go, love?" Naruto asked with a smile, extending his hand to help Sasuke off the couch.

"Yes. I most certainly am." Sasuke smiled back and took the Uzumaki s hand.

* * *

Naruto pulled out Sasuke's chair for him, the Uchiha smiling in response, and sitting down. Naruto then pushed Sasuke closer to the table before sitting in the chair across from him. They were in the restaurant Naruto had made reservations with two weeks earlier. Even as the Hokage, he didn t abuse his powers.

Overall, the restaurant was very nice. It was dimly lit, and had large ceiling fans that looked like paddles, that slowly churned overhead. A very large fish tank was to the left side of the restaurant. It was filled with colorful fish of all kinds. The floor, where they were sitting, was carpeted with rich fabric, but in other places of the restaurant the floor was a reddish-brown wood, that seemed to glow in the dim light.

They were sitting at a table in the center of the restaurant. Tables surrounded them, and booths were up against the walls of the building. The tables and booths were all packed with couples and other assorted people, a quiet hum filled the air as they were all engaged in their conversations.

"This is way nicer than Ichiraku." Sasuke observed. "You ve immensely impressed me Naruto-kun. I never expected this at all." He teased lightly.

"Very funny," Naruto smiled back. "But I do have some class ya know."

"Yes. Yes I know." Sasuke chuckled. "Where are our menus?"

"Don't need'em." Naruto replied. "I've already pre ordered our meals and our drinks should be out shortly."

"You just keep impressing me." Sasuke smiled. "So, how was work today?" he asked as a waiter set two glasses of water down at their table along with some fancy looking bread.

"Let's not talk about work." Naruto took a piece of bread out of the neatly woven basket. "Let's just enjoy this time together." He held the bread up to Sasuke s mouth. Sasuke bit a piece off of the bread and chewed slowly, Naruto took a bite out of the same piece. "Good?" the blond asked.

"Mm. It's very good." Sasuke said taking a sip of water.

"Just wait till we get our main course." Naruto grinned.

While they waited for their food, they chatted about each other, their friends, and munched on the bread. Naruto always had ways to make Sasuke laugh it seemed. Naruto loved hearing his boyfriend laugh. He had never got to hear it much when they were Genin. Sasuke had shut everyone out of his life; his thirst for revenge too strong to be quenched by bonds.

"Here you are sirs." Their waiter, a man in a neat tuxedo, set their food down in front of them before leaving again.

It was a decent sized steak with brown rice, baked carrots, and some mixed cooked vegetables. Sasuke had half expected it to be some sort of pasta. This completely blew his expectations.

"Wow Naruto, you certainly have good taste." He noted.

"You wouldn't know." Naruto said causing Sasuke to look back up at him. "You haven't tasted it yet." He smiled and his boyfriend smiled back.

"I'll have to do that then." Sasuke cut his steak with the knife, then using his fork, took a chunk, and put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the smoky flavor. "It's really good Naruto." He said after her swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto grinned, beginning to eat his own food.

The rest of the sides were just as good as the steak. The rice had sort of a bitter sweet taste, the way Sasuke liked it. The carrots were baked to perfection. They were to the point where they were soft, but not mushy and the broth they were baked in flooded your mouth when you took a bite. The vegetables had somewhat of a smoky flavor like the steak, mostly likely cooked with it in the same pot or other cooking utensil.

When they finished, Naruto paid the bill and left a tip for their waiter. He was up before Sasuke could move, pulling the chair out for him, and offering his hand. Sasuke took it and the two of them left the restaurant, fingers entwined.

Naruto noted that the sun was almost set; it was time for them to get their ice cream. He led Sasuke down the streets of Konoha, swinging their hands between them as they walked.

"We're getting ice cream?" Sasuke asked when he saw the family's ice cream cart.

"Yep," Naruto grinned. "Wait right here." He released Sasuke's hand and walked over the cart. The father was the one running it this evening. Naruto got two ice cream cones and returned to Sasuke's side. "Here you go. I got you mint chocolate chip, because I know it's your favorite." He handed the Uchiha his ice cream cone.

"You remembered." Sasuke smiled and licked his ice cream.

"Of course I did." Naruto grinned back and licked his own orange sherbet ice cream cone.

They held hands again as they Naruto once again led him through Konoha. They didn t speak, just licked and munched on their ice cream. By the time they had reached the final destination they had finished them. The sun was set now; the moon was full and shone brightly overhead; the pale light from the moon turning the river into a dark mirror, reflecting the moon's image.

Naruto had released Sasuke's hand and his boyfriend walked out to the end of the dock, gazing out over the water.  
"Why are we at the dock?" Sasuke asked.

"We always use to see each other here when we were kids. It's a special place that I hold close to my heart; just like I hold you close to my heart." Naruto told him.

Sasuke turned towards him, somewhat of a confused expression on his face. The confusion then turned to surprise as Naruto got down on one knee. He pulled something from his pants pocket and held it in both his hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Will you marry me?" he held his hands up. Holding the small black box in the palm of one hand, he pulled the top back with his other hand.

Sasuke placed his hand over his mouth at the sight of medium sized diamond on a gold band. He nodded his head, tears of joy and love forming in his eyes. "Y-Yes. I will marry you."

Naruto stood up and Sasuke through his arms around his fiance's neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and they passionately pressed their lips together.

This was the first step to the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! Isn't Naruto the sweetest? And yes, I made Sasuke's favorite ice cream Mint Chocolate Chip. Why? Because he doesn't really like sweet food, and that type of ice cream isn't sweet. It's minty. XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Read and Review! I would love to hear what you think of this story!**


	2. Bachelor Party,Bridal Shower,and Wedding

**Chapter 2! Two Chapters in one day, I'm so proud of myself XD Here we go with the next Chapter of "Life with NaruSasu" in this one we have, Sasuke's Bridal Shower(XD), Naruto's Bachelor Party, and the Wedding :D I didn't go into great detail with these, for several reasons. I've never had a bridal shower or a bachelor party XD and the wedding was based off of what I could remember from movie's and a wedding I went too. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto, wish I did...**

* * *

"Sasuke, come out! We want to see it!"

"The girls are so impatient." Neji chuckled as he finished adjusting the bottom of Sasuke's wedding dress.

Neji was the only one at the bridal shower who was actually married. He had gotten married to Kiba Inuzuka two months ago, and he became Neji Inuzuka. He was also the only one who has worn a wedding dress out of everyone there, so Sasuke chose him to help him put it on.

Sasuke studied himself in the mirror. He had never worn a dress before, but Naruto had insisted just like Kiba had insisted for Neji. The dress was the traditional white color, with dark blue and orange trimmings. It wasn't anything extremely fancy or fluffy either. It was simple; and that's how Sasuke wanted it.

"You look great Sasuke." Neji told him with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back at his friend and the two of them exited the bathroom. The room filled with shrieks from everyone but Sasuke, Neji, and Sai. Everyone else also happened to be girls. Sai was in a relationship with Suigetsu Hozuki. They assumed that Suigetsu called going to Naruto's bachelor party so Sai had to come to Sasuke's bridal shower. However, Sai did seem happy to be there.

"That dress is absolutely stunning Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Tenten said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Sasuke smiled in response.

Everyone had showed up not even an hour ago. All the girls had demanded to see Sasuke's wedding dress. Sasuke had only tried it on once, at the store, to make sure everything fit nicely. He wasn't exactly an expert on putting it on so Neji helped him.

"Naruto is really lucky." Sakura said.

Sasuke glanced at her; her voice had hint of bitterness in it. No one else seemed to notice because they were busily chatting over the design on the dress. Sasuke knew that Sakura had loved him; when he and Naruto started dating she confessed her love and poured all of her feelings out to him. He had declined the same feelings; stating that Naruto was the one he loved.

Not too much longer after that, Sakura confessed her feelings to Naruto; saying that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Naruto had also declined; saying that she lying to him and herself. Naruto had told her that he had loved her once, but accepted the fact that she would never return his affection; he then told her about the feelings he had developed for Sasuke when they were Genin, he had just chosen to ignore them. He told her that he knew that she loved Sasuke; but they were together now and she just had to accept it.

Of course, Sasuke and Naruto were still willing to be friends with her. They had been team mates after all. They had gone on various missions together as Squad Seven. They had formed bonds; bonds of friendship and nothing more.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged and followed her through the large, door less, door frame, like the one that connects the hallway to the living room. This door way led into the kitchen.

"Don't take too long!" Ino called after them. "Sasuke still has to open his presents!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Sakura sat down in the chair across from him. "Sasuke-kun, are you really going to go through with this?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Why wouldn't I go through with it?" he asked. "I love Naruto; Naruto loves me; we'll get married and spend the rest of our lives loving each other."

"Naruto's the Hokage, Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him. "What makes you think that getting married will make him have time for you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Naruto's busy enough as it is, don't you think having you as his 'wife', will stress him out?" Sakura said. "Trying to balance his duties as Hokage and having a family with you; don't you think it'll be too much for him?"

"No," Sasuke replied. "He easily balanced his duties as Hokage and me while we were dating. You make it seem like I'm going to be a lonely housewife." He scoffed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms in front of his chest. "Are you forgetting I'm in the ANBU?"

"That's not what I'm sayi-"

"That's exactly what you're saying, Sakura." Sasuke rose up from the table. "It's time to move on, Sakura. Get over me; get over your fake feelings for Naruto, and move on. You're a doctor, you're beautiful, it shouldn't be that hard to find a boyfriend." He told her, locking his onyx gaze with her own green.

"Sasuke," Hinata poked her head in the door. "Are you ready to open your presents?" she asked.

Hinata had certainly got less shy with age. "Yes, I am, Hinata." He strode passed Sakura, let Hinata take his hand, and lead him back into the living room.

Sasuke seated himself on the couch and the others crowded around him. Neji and Sai were on either side of him, the girls made a semi-circle around the front of him.

"Here, I'll get your first present!" Karin said cheerfully. Karin had certainly been more accepting than Sakura. She had told Sasuke that she wanted him to be happy, and if Naruto is what made him happy, she would support him one hundred percent. Karin even started dating Juugo, and they were currently still together, and as far as Sasuke knew, they were very happy.

"Sasuke-chan! I came home for lunch!" called a voice from the front door. A moment later, a blond man appeared in the doorway.

"Naruto! Get out!" Karin chucked the box she was holding at him. The heavy box hit him square in the face, knocking him back against the wall. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding!" she hissed at him, the girls blocking Sasuke from the Hokage's view.

"You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto snapped, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'll just go to Ichiraku for lunch then." He muttered. "I love you Sasuke-chan!" he called, standing on his toes, trying to see his fiancé behind the women.

"I love you too Naruto-kun!" Sasuke called back.

Muttering under his breath about how unfair it was; Naruto retreated back down the hall and out the door. When they heard it shut, followed by a click, they spread out away from Sasuke.

"He's an idiot." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's my idiot." Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

"Bar tender! Give us another round!"

Naruto jumped when Lee slammed his hand on the bar. The cheap wood even cracked from the impact. They hadn't even had that much to drink and Lee was already drunk.

"What's a matter Naruto?" Suigetsu asked after taking a sip of the suspicious liquid in the glass. "Worried about tomorrow?" he grinned revealing the two rows of sharp teeth.

"No," Naruto replied immediately. "Well, maybe a little…"

"You should be worried." Shino said. "You're tying yourself down to a family. If you ask me, you're insane."

"You're dating Hinata, and you can say that?" Kiba raised his eye brow.

"I do love Hinata-chan, but we're both Jonin, we wouldn't have the time to settle down and have a family." Shino replied.

"I agree with Shino." Choji added, setting down another empty shot glass.

"You are both wrong!" Lee declared, slamming his fist down on the bar again. "I would marry Tenten-chan in a heartbeat!"

"Like Tenten would agree to marry you." Shino said in his monotone. "She only agreed to date you because Kiba snatched up Neji."

"Heh. Finders keepers." Kiba snickered.

"I'm not taking marriage advice from any of you." Naruto took a sip of his drink. "Kiba's the only one who's married here anyway."

Kiba grinned. "Trust me Naruto; being married doesn't ruin your life. If anything, it makes it better." He held up his right hand and touched the plain gold ring on his finger. "Every time I see this, it reminds me that I'm with the one I love. I wouldn't trade being married to Neji-chan for anything else in the world."

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto grinned. "I feel better now."

"Hey, I'm the best man, it's what I do." Kiba grinned back.

"Right! Now that everything's settled, let's have more shots!" Lee yelled.

"Um… No thanks Lee…" Naruto told him. "I need to stay sober for tomorrow…"

"C'mon Naruto! Where's your youthful spirit?! Bar tender! More shots over here!" Lee slammed his fist down on the bar again, this time it broke in half.

"Shit…" Suigetsu muttered.

* * *

"I'm so nervous…." Sasuke placed his hand over his heart, trying to control its rapid hammering.

"Calm down Sasuke." Kakashi placed his hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine." He smiled.

Since Sasuke's father was no longer with them, the man who was the closest thing to a father was going to walk him down the aisle and to the altar. Kakashi-sensei was the man for the job.

The music for the bride to come out continued on. The bride's maids were in position and the flower girl had already gone through. Kakashi and Sasuke linked arms and they slowly stepped out into the audience. Sasuke gulped; with how fast his heart was beating it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His heart slowly began to calm when he saw Naruto standing at the altar. He was wearing a black tux, but instead of the shirt being white it was orange, and instead of the tie being black it was dark blue. He was standing there with his sexily messy hair, his hands behind his back.

When they reached the two steps that led to the altar, Kakashi released Sasuke's arm and went to his seat. Sasuke slowly went up the steps and stood in front of Naruto. Their eyes met and Sasuke knew that Kakashi was right. Everything was going to be perfectly fine.

The man read through the traditional wedding vows. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke the whole time; as did Sasuke keep his eyes on Naruto. Sasuke's heart was perfectly calm now and so was his mind. This was the start of their lives together.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lovely wedded wife?" the man asked.

"I do." Naruto's face was calm and warm as were his blue eyes as continued to gaze at Sasuke.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband?" the man asked.

"I do." Sasuke's voice came out steadier than he had expected.

"If anyone has a reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The man's voice seemed to echo through the silent building.

"Very well. I know pronounce you husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki; you may now kiss the bride." The man said, folding his hands in front of him.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips and leaned forward. Their lips briefly brushed against each other's before pressing together. The whole building cheered and clapped until they pulled apart moments later.

"C'mon Mrs. Uzumaki," Naruto teased. "Let's go get some wedding cake."

Sasuke lightly hit Naruto's arm before they linked together. They walked back down the aisle and through the door; the rest of the people following after them. They went into a different room; the plain white walls were decorated with the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan symbol as well as orange and dark blue streamers everywhere. The long white table consisted of a lot of fancy food, but in the center, where Naruto was taking, was a large cake with orange frosting with dark blue frosting trimmings on the edges.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Naruto licked his lips when they stopped in front of the cake.

"It does." Sasuke commented.

"Open." Naruto held the slice of cake to Sasuke's mouth. His bride smirked and took a bite from it. The cake had turned out to be chocolate, it was Naruto's favorite which made him happy, so Sasuke was happy as well.

"Hey, you two," Kiba grinned as he approached the table they were sitting at, his fingers entwined with Neji's. "Congratulations."

"Thanks guys." Naruto grinned in response.

"I take it the happy couple, is well, happy?" Suigetsu grinned as he appeared, holding hands with Sai.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned wider. "Happy as can be!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Right, we're very happy."

"That's good to hear."

They all looked in the direction the voice had come from. They saw Gaara walking towards them, holding hands with Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari were right behind them.

"You guys made it!" Naruto grinned.

"Of course we did." Shikamaru smiled. "We wouldn't miss yours and Sasuke's wedding."

"It's really great that you're here." Sasuke told them.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan, I'll be right back." Naruto told him. "I want to go say something to Grandma."

Sasuke nodded; when Naruto stood up, he leaned over the table and gave Sasuke a kiss that lasted longer than intended. When he broke apart he made his way over to where Tsunade was standing, drinking punch.

"Congratulations Naruto." She smiled.

"Thank you Grandma." Naruto grinned and hugged her.

"If Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were here, they would be very proud of you." She told him, warmth showing in her orange eyes.

Naruto smiled at her in response. His parents and pervy sage meant the world to him. He knew they were watching from wherever they were. Hearing Tsunade say they would be proud of him made him feel warm on the inside.

"You can handle everything in the village while I'm gone right?" Naruto asked.

"I was Hokage before you Naruto." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "So, where are you taking Sasuke on your honeymoon?"

"Can't tell you." Naruto grinned. "It's going to be a huge surprise."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! I promise, this is the only time Sasuke will wear a dress XD Never again, I promise. The other pairings in the story are revealed! KibaNeji, SuiSai, ShinoHina, JuuKa, LeeTen, ChoIno, and GaaShika :D with some one sided SasuSaku and some "lying to youself" NaruSaku XD Oh and Neji's alive, it's a fanfic, anything can happen XD We'll just say he got badly injured to the point he _almost_ died. Where do you think Naruto's taking Sasuke on the honeymoon? Only time and the next chapter will tell XD**

**Please Read and Review! I'd love to hear what you think of the story! I'd like to hear about the things you like about it, the things you dislike about it, and any suggestions you might have :D**


	3. The Honeymoon Part 1

**Alright! Chapter 3 is finally up! Thank you so much for your patience! It's been so busy lately! That's why I put Chapter 1 and 2 up right after each other because I knew I wouldn't be able to udate for awhile. When summer's finally here I'll have more time to write and I'll update more. Anyway, it's time for their Honeymoon! I'm going to break the Honeymoon up into 2 parts X3**

**WARNING: Naruto and Sasuke screw around near the end of the chapter so I'll be sure to warn you when it's get there. That way if you don't want to read it, you'll know where it begins.**

**I don't own Naruto...oh but if I did...**

* * *

"Naruto, do you mind telling me where we're going?" Sasuke asked, placing his hand over Naruto's hand, which happened to be covering his face.

"We're almost there." Naruto replied pressing his hand down with little force over Sasuke's eyes, as well as tightening his grip on his wife's body.

Sasuke sighed in fake exasperation. He tilted his head back, letting it dangle away from Naruto's body. He swung his bare feet back and forth, lightly hitting against Naruto's sides. The blond had insisted Sasuke didn't need shoes and then he scooped him off of the floor, ignoring any protests or slaps to the back of the head.

"We're here." Even though Sasuke couldn't see it, he could detect a smile in his voice.

Moments later, Sasuke felt his feet touch wood, though Naruto's hand still remained over his eyes. Slowly, Naruto removed his hand from the other man's face. Sasuke had to blink a couple of times to get use to the light that could now reach his eyes.

"Go on inside," Naruto told him. "I'll go back and get the luggage."

At the sound of Naruto's retreating footsteps on wood, which turned into a muffled crunching noise, Sasuke went inside the small building. It might have looked small from the outside, but on the inside, much bigger than expected.

Sasuke walked into what appeared to be a living area. A small white couch decorated with a red and pink flower pattern was in the center of the room. A blue, knitted rug was underneath the couch. It looked rather old and had a whole in one corner. A small, wooden, coffee table was in front of the couch, a TV remote and a book placed on top of it. A tiny TV with two antennas sticking out of the metal on top of it was resting on another small wooden stand.

The small kitchen was connected to the living room, not even a wall separating the two rooms. A fridge, about the size of Naruto, which was beige in color, was next to the window. However, the fridge could have been white but from age and mold it was dirty enough to call beige. A wooden and white/beige marble cabinet was next to the fridge, then a black and white stove with burn and grease stains was next to that cabinet, and then another cabinet. A wooden table with two chairs was just a couple feet from the last cabinet.

Sasuke lightly ran his fingers across the smooth reddish brown wood of the chair as he left the kitchen. He walked through an open doorway into the bedroom. It was actually bigger than the living room. A large, queen size bed with in the center of the room; it had a dark wooden back board as well as an orange comforter. Sasuke pulled back the comforter to find the sheets were also orange; compliments of the blond no doubt.

Sasuke poked his head in the small bathroom that was next to the bedroom. Whoever cleaned this place obviously spent the most time in the bathroom; the white marble of the cabinets where clean enough so that Sasuke could see his reflection. The shower and bathtub where combined, much like the one that had at home. The mirror was spotless and the tile was scrubbed to that point not a trace of dirt or dust was between the cracks.

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the door halfway behind him. What caught his attention next were two large windows next to the faded brown dresser. These were the type of windows that swung out and were large enough so that someone could sit on the sill and look out at the world. Sasuke crossed the room, slowly and carefully opening the windows. He wasn't too sure about the quality of the place and he didn't want them to shatter or fall on him. To his surprise, they opened with extreme ease.

He wasn't too shocked to see the rippling crystal blue water spread out as far as the eye can see. He had pretty much guessed they would be a beach from the way the house looked, the way the weather and temperature outside was, the sound of Naruto's footsteps crunching as he walked. He didn't become a head ANBU for poor information gathering skills. He was about to sit down on the window sill so he could watch the beautiful, clean water when strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the ground.

"Isn't this place great?" Naruto grinned nuzzling his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"It's certainly something." Sasuke replied noticing their luggage was carelessly thrown on the blue and red knit rug. "You couldn't have set our luggage up straight?"

"No time for that." Naruto dropped Sasuke on his back on the bed placing one knee on the bed and leaning over his wife shortly after. "There are so many things a wanna do." He smirked; a mischievous glint sparking in his blue eyes.

"Such as?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck a smirk of his own spreading across his face. Naruto leaned down their lips only inches apart. He was so close Sasuke could feel his hot breath against his mouth. Sasuke inched closer, his eyes narrowing into slits, waiting to close them when their lips came into contact.

"Let's go to the beach!" Sasuke's eyes opened fully at the statement. Naruto's body was no longer as close as it had been. He was sitting beside him now on the bed, a playful grin replacing his sexy smirk.

"You don't want to stay here for a while?" Sasuke asked, tracing the swirl pattern on the comforter and looking up at his husband. "We could just…lounge around on the bed?" he suggested with a hint of seductiveness creeping into his body language and voice.

"There will be plenty of time for that." Naruto smiled completely oblivious. "We need to go to the beach before it gets dark!" he hopped off the bed and crossed over to their half open suitcases on the floor.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Going to the beach wasn't his first option but what he wanted could always wait till later.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back onto the beach towel. Even through the thin fabric he could feel the hot sand against his back. He slid his dark sunglasses back down over his eyes from their perch on top his head. He had been watching Naruto splashing around in the water with two kids, a brother and a sister. The boy looked about five and the girl looked about eight.

When they first got to the beach, they had both lazily laid on beach towels, closing their eyes, and letting the sun warm their bodies. The two kids had tried to build a sand castle but were having trouble doing so. The boy was getting a little frustrated that the sand structure kept falling down. Naruto had gladly offered them his help and together they had made a sand castle to be jealous of. They then moved to the water. Sasuke had watched with great amusement as the girl climbed on Naruto's back and the boy hung from Naruto's neck and down his torso; trying to pull the Hokage down into the water.

Sasuke had also thought about how great Naruto was with kids and what a great father he would be. He pictured Naruto playing with children of their own back in Konoha but quickly dismissed the thought of that happening. After all, it wasn't possible for the two of them to have children together. Naruto must have accepted that when he proposed to him. Though, part of him wondered what it would be like if he was able to have children. Would Naruto want to have any? Would Sasuke for that matter? If they were able to have children, and did, would they even be capable of raising the child properly?

Sasuke's muscles tensed when he felt something drop down on his beach towel. He lifted his glasses away from his eyes and smiled when Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto had his eyes closed and drops of water dripped from the drooping spikes on his head and onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put his arms on Naruto's back, tracing over his back muscles, feeling them through his hot, wet skin. Naruto reopened his eyes, lifted his head, and rested his chin back on Sasuke's chest, looking up at him with his blue gaze.

"It's getting kinda late." Naruto told him. "You wanna head back up to the beach house?"

They took their time packing up their things and the children waved goodbye to their playmate. Naruto was in a good mood after playing with those kids. It was obvious he really liked children. Sasuke felt a small twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't give Naruto what he wanted most. A family; he might even have wanted a big family, but all he was able to have was Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and dropped the beach supplies he had been carrying on the floor of their bedroom. Why did he have to think about all of this now? Especially on their honeymoon. He jumped when he felt arms being wrapped around him and he was pulled into Naruto's glossy wet chest.

**(WARNING: YAOI AHEAD)**

"Hey Sasuke-chan," Naruto whispered in a sexy tone. "You wanna take a shower?"

Sasuke placed his hands on top of Naruto's arms and tilted his head to look up at the blond. Sasuke smiled in one of his most seductive ways he could manage. Naruto smiled back almost as equally seductive and led him to the bathroom. Sasuke turned the water on and by the time he turned back around Naruto had shed his swim trunks and was sexily leaning against the bathroom counter. Sasuke snickered and stepped in front of him, the Rokudaime placing his hands on Sasuke's hips in response. Naruto slowly pulled his hands to the front of Sasuke's swim trunks, slipping his fingers into the waistband. Keeping eye contact with him, Naruto slowly lowered Sasuke's swim trunks; his hot skin slowly rubbing down Sasuke's lower region as they came off.

Steam was coming off the water and was filling the room, fogging up the mirror. Naruto stepped in first, taking Sasuke's hand and helping him step in. Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke, the water cascaded down his back, soaking the back of his hair even more. Sasuke being completely blocked from the water smirked and tipped Naruto's chin back with one finger. He took some shampoo in his hand and tried lathering it into Naruto's spiky hair. However, Naruto had grown taller than Sasuke so washing his hair was somewhat difficult. Naruto got on his knees, his face only inches apart from Sasuke's penis.

Sasuke was able to lather the soap into Naruto's hair easily now. Since his sexy, tan, and muscular wall was no longer blocking the water from his body, it rolled down his own white skinned chest and soaked into his hair. While Sasuke washed Naruto's hair, the Rokudaime slowly licked Sasuke's lower torso. Sasuke blushed and rinsed Naruto's hair out, the blond then stood up afterwards.

"My turn." Naruto snickered entwining his now soap covered hands in the back of Sasuke's hair.

Naruto's face got closer to Sasuke's as he lathered it in until their noses were only inches apart. Sasuke closed the distance by touching his lips to Naruto's. Naruto managed to kiss Sasuke and wash the soap out of his hair at one time. Naruto licked Sasuke's lips with his tongue asking for entrance while shutting off the water. Sasuke parted his lips and allowed the blond's tongue to enter his mouth. They somehow managed to get out of the shower without breaking the kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, entwining his fingers into his soaking wet hair and kissing him passionately. Naruto lifted Sasuke off the tile floor and the man wrapped his legs around Naruto's torso. Never breaking the kiss, Naruto made his way out of the bathroom and over to the bed; not bothering to dry off with a towel first. Naruto leaned over far enough to where Sasuke's back was touching the comforter, his legs then untangling from around his body.

Naruto put one knee on the bad and pressed his equipment against Sasuke's, grinding them together as they continued to kiss. Sasuke let out a pleasured moan into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke scooted back farther on the bed so Naruto could climb the rest of the way on. Their lips broke apart and Naruto licked his lips seductively before lowering his head between Sasuke's knees. Sasuke gasped and gripping the sheets tightly, raising his lower half off the bed. Naruto had one hand placed over Sasuke's hand and the other hand was used to keep his balance while he worked.

They kept that up for a little longer until Sasuke was unable to handle it anymore and sincerely begged Naruto to stop. Then they went back to kissing, Naruto's tongue explored every corner and crevice of Sasuke's mouth.

When they finally broke apart Naruto asked. "Do you want to stop?" he noticed that his wife was almost out of breath.

Sasuke shook his head and a sexy, seductive look crept into his onyx eyes. Leaning back on the bed and putting his arms as far as they would go above his head he spoke in a seductive tone. "Come on in."

Naruto obeyed without question. The beach house filled with moans and gasps of pleasure as the night went on. Only when it was well past midnight and the two of them where out of breath and sweating did they stop. Sasuke cradled against Naruto's chest under the sheets, the blond had his cheek against Sasuke's head already asleep. Sasuke was exhausted too but he was taking this time to really appreciate what he had. He gently traced over the whisker birth marks on Naruto's tan face with his thumb. Only when it became too exhausting to hold his arm up did he snuggle into Naruto's muscular chest and fall asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! Yes, Sasuke and Naruto are at the beach for their Honeymoon. People like to go tropical places for their Honeymoon, so they went to a beach. They live in a little beach house X3 Naruto played with two kids at the beach :D He'd make such a great father don't you think? I'll start working on Chapter 4 as soon as I can.**

**Please Read and Review! I'd love to hear what you think of the story! I'd like to hear about the things you like about it, the things you dislike about it, and any suggestions you might have :D**


End file.
